


Prophecy #34

by Zmads0102



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff and Smut, Gay Draco Malfoy, Gay Harry Potter, Good Narcissa Black Malfoy, Hate to Love, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-19 06:02:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29621727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zmads0102/pseuds/Zmads0102
Summary: We all know about the famous "lost prophecy" that states "the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies" Harry Potter as the chosen one.But what you don't know about is the millions of other prophecies sitting in that room, specifically prophecy 34, the soulmate prophecy.The prophecy states that when soulmates need each other most, they will be given an ability or a hint to find their soulmate, and only a soulmate's kiss will confirm.The ability is different for everyone. Common ones are hearing what their soulmate hears or is thinking, feel their soulmate pain, some feel hot when they are close, and cold when there not. There are many different ways, including rare ones. A few can talk to their soulmates in their head, But Only a few have found there selfs in their soulmates body, stuck until they kiss.So when Draco wakes up to a big man yelling at him to get up and make breakfast, he instantly knows what's wrong.What will happen when the boy who lived wakes up in the body of his greatest enemy and in a house full of people who have spent years trying to kill him, unaware of what happens.Two greatest rivals, one great love story
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley/Blaise Zabini, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Theodore Nott/Pansy Parkinson
Kudos: 12





	1. Get up boy

~~~~~ **Draco's POV** ~~~~~

"Harry why isn't breakfast ready" a loud voice screamed from below

"Dobby comes back later, I'm sleeping" I roll over to the other side, finding myself face-first on the ground. I wince in pain and stand up, only to find that I couldn't see anything. I reach my hands around trying to find my position in my bedroom until my hands run over the cold metal frames of what seemed like glasses.

_Wait, I don't have glasses_

I pick them up and place them on my face, not without poking my eyes out a few times. I blink a few times to clear my vision up and scream when my vision clears up

_This isn't my room. No. I don't even think I'm in the manor_

The walls were a light tan, with the sunlight coming through a window.

_Definitely not the manor_

I look around the room scanning for a clue of where I am. I see a Hogwarts trunk, some books, and an owl sitting in a cage on top of a dresser.

_Well at least I'm not in some filthy muggle house_

I keep looking until I see a mirror in the corner of the room I walked up to it. I always hated what I saw in the mirror. Over the last few years, I have grown skinnier and skinnier. My skin was white as a ghost. My under eyes were shaded with a midnight blue, my ribs right under the surface, scars covering my body. I never let anyone see my shirtless anymore. Not even Blaise or my mother. When things would get heated with pansy, I always found a way to block her from being able to see my body. But what I saw in the mirror this day, was worse than anything I have seen. I look into the mirror and a pair of familiar green eyes staring back at me.

_Potter_

Oh, fuck no. No. No. No. There is only one explanation as to why I was in Harry Potters's body.

_There is no way Potter is my soulmate._

I run all the spells, curses, and potions that could do this through my head, but nothing could do this. Not even dark magic. I run my hand through my head, trying to come to terms with this. I always knew pansy was lying when she was saying she got a hint about me, but I never thought about who or when I would meet my soulmate. Honestly, I didn't think I was gonna be alive at this point, never less much anytime far in the future. The lord would never let me live longer. He thinks that I don't believe in him, no matter how many times I try to prove it to him. It's doesn't matter if I believe in him because I don't have a choice. That's when it hits me.

_Potter probably doesn't know about prophecy 34. He is gonna wake up soon with no clue what's going on. In a house full of people who have dedicated their lives to killing him._

I run towards Harry's desk and grab a piece of parchment and look for a quill but all he had were those silly muggle quills.

**Dearest mother,**

**I seem to be in a situation that requires your assistance. It's prophecy 34. I am here in my soulmate's house, in their body.**

**I know your not gonna fancy it and trust me nor do I. But I need you to go and get Harry Potter out of the house. If he dies in my body, I will die or I will be stuck in his, I don't know but please mother I beg of you. I know you don't want this war just as much as me but if you love me, you will protect him for me. I'm gonna send a owl to Dumbledore to explain what happened and have him come get me out of this filthy muggle home. I will meet you in Hogsmeade right at the stroke of noon.**

**Please, mother. Save him**

**Yours truly**   
**~Draco**

**P.S. please don't tell Harry about the prophecy. I think I should be the one to explain to him**

I seal up the letter and put it to the side and start my letter to Dumbledore, knowing that it wouldn't be long until that screaming voice came back

**Professor Dumbledore**

**I know we don't see each other eye to eye but I also know you care very much about Potter. You see I have found myself in quite a situation. As we all know, prophecy 34 has the rare chance of body swaps. As much as I hate to admit it, Potter is my soulmate and I woke up in Harry's body meaning he is in mine. At the manor. In great danger. I have written to my mother and we can only hope that she gets him out safely as she is his only chance. But I am writing to you begging for your help. I have no clue where I am and I can't use magic since I am underage and around muggles. I need you to come to get me out of here and bring me to Hogsmeade by noon to meet my mother and Harry.**   
**I need to keep him safe and I know I can't do it without your help.**

**Please save him**  
 _~_ **Draco**  
  
I seal up the letters and tie them to the owl praying he gets them there as quickly and as safely as possible. I release the owl and go to take a shower.

As I turn the water on I quickly remember that showering would mean undressing. I feel my cheeks heat up and before I could do anything else, the angry voice calls again

"Harry James Potter if your not down here cooking breakfast for us this instant, i will not hesitate to keep you from returning to that magic school next week"

_I never knew his middle name was James_

I take a final look in the mirror at the boy looking back at me and for the first time in a while, I smile, not hating what I saw before me.  
And walk away trying to find my way down to the horrid screaming voice.


	2. Air conditioning

~~~~~ **Harry's** **POV** ~~~~~

I wake up to the sounds of the door creaking open and a soft voice "Harry dear are you awake?"

_Aunt Petunia would never call me dear, or even care to not wake me roughly_

I couldn't seem the care because, for the first time in months, he wasn't waking up drenched in sweat from the summer's heat. That's when I realized something was wrong

_The Dudleys never had the air conditioning on in my room._

Something about it being a waste of money and that I didn't deserve it. My eyes shot open, and I was shocked. Not only was Narcissa Malfoy looking directly at me, but I would see, without my glasses. The panic sets in. Why is Malfoy's mother in my room? Wait this isn't even my room. 

_Where am I?_

"Harry dear" she puts her hand over my mouth "please don't freak out"

_Yea because it's not like I'm gonna freak out with the wife of a death eaters hand covering my mouth_

As freaked out as I am, I knew screaming and fighting was just gonna anger the death eaters, so I comply

"Can I remove my hand without you talking or screaming?" she asked looking over her shoulder. I nod and she removes her hand. " I don't have time to explain but I need you to trust me, dumbledore opened a floo powder connection here in Draco's room"

 _So this is what Draco's room looked like_

I always wondered what his room looked like, I don't know why. I look around and take everything in. I see Narcissa looking at me weirdly, that's when I saw it. A mirror above the fireplace. I jump up and look at the reflection looking back at me. Why was Draco looking back at me in the mirror? My eyes widen, I look at Narcissa, hoping I could get an explanation of what type of dark magic this was. Was it poly juice potion, no because then I would have drunk it. 

"Draco will explain when we get there" she assured me. "have you used the floo network before harry" I nod my head I follow her in and before she could say anything, I hear the doorknob shake. It was Lucius, Narcissa's husband, Draco's father, and Voldemort's right-hand man. 

"Narcissa darling, Draco, what is going on in here" he screams

I feel Narcissa's body go rigid. I squeeze her hand telling her she is ok. I feel bad for her. I can tell that she didn't want any of this for her or her family. 

"alohomora" I hear the lock break and Lucius laughs. But before he could turn the door nob, Narcissa throws down some floo powder and silently enough so Lucius couldn't hear whispers

"Hogsmeade" and the ride started.

~~~~~ **Dracos POV** ~~~~~

_Could they take any longer?_

It's 11:55 and I have been sitting here outside of the three broomsticks since 11:15 with dumbledore. The only words exchanged were him offering me a butterbeer. I politely declined and went back to nervously tapping my foot. 

At 11:30, Profesor, or may I say ex-professor Lupin and Sirus Black showed up. Why I don't know.

"Sirius, how does it feel to be a free man," dumbledore asks, trying to end the death stares coming from professor lupin. From what I heard When Sirius got sent to Azkaban for Voldemort's crime, dumbledore convinces lupin that Sirius was guilty, so when Voldemort returned dumbledor pressed the ministry to release the charges on him. Beatrice also once told me that they were together, like dating.

_Is that why they were here. Was dumbledore bringing us to some other gay wizards so we know it's okay to be gay?_

I rolled my eyes, already done with this situation. After a few moments of silence, Sirius speaks

"so what is the Malfoy boy doing here. I thought we didn't like them?" Remus pushes Sirius and gives him a death stare. "what, I missed 12 years. I did my waiting 12 years-" Remus pushes him again causing Sirus to fall off his chair. 

"pads, I swear to god if you say that one more time, I'm gonna kick your arse back to Azkaban" 

Sirius stands up, whipping off the dirt from his pants. With a smirk, he says "I bet you would love that moony wouldn't you" Remuses face grows red.

"that's enough boys" dumbledore's voice echoed through the mostly empty street. "now Sirius," he asks "have you met your nephew Draco here" he looks at me.

Wide-eyed, Sirus and I look at each other at the same time repeating "nephew?" 

"yes, you idiots" Remus mutters. Both of us give him the same death glare

_I always knew I was related to Sirus, but I didn't think we were directly related_

"Pads, That's Narcissas boy remember, I told you about him" Remus explained

_How did this idiot know I was a Malfoy, but not who my mother was?_

and then it hit me and I recognized his confused face

_The dementors probably took away a lot of his memories_

They had taken a few of mine this past summer. Nothing that seemed too important. It seemed to be Voldemort's favorite punishment for those he didn't want to kill.

"Narcissa" Dumbledor spoke. I didn't notice that the clock had hit noon. Before anyone could move to stand up, I spotted myself next to her. clearly confused at the situation and the people in front of him. Without even thinking, I ran towards him, all the fear rushed away and all I could feel was a relief. I rushed towards him

"potter"

I pulled him into a big hug, I could feel his stiff body, confused on why I was even hugging him

_or why he was getting hugged by himself_

But at that moment, I had no care. He was alive, and safe and in my arms, and that all that mattered to me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh, I loved this chapter! I wonder what's going to happen to Narcissas, and why Sirius and lupin were there, and how Harry was gonna feel about this whole soulmate thing!

**Author's Note:**

> Authors note:
> 
> I used to hate the idea of Draco and Harry but I read one story and instantly fell in love. So when I had the idea for this soulmate story, I knew I had to make it a Drarry story!
> 
> Add me on tik tok @amelia_collins1313 for updates and more HP content!
> 
> Hope you guys love this story and I can't wait to write it!


End file.
